Family Reunion
by music lover bwg
Summary: "But I'm begging, Artemis! Look! I'm actually on my knees!" "Wally, remember what happened at that last family reunion I went to with you?" Spitfire / Romance / Humor / Fluff Artemis x Wally Read the A/N please it explains the rating. Besides that it's not that bad (rating wise.) LONG LIVE SPITFIRE
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILY REUNION**

**SETTING: YJ SEASON 2 **

**Spitfire Household**

**I'm going to make my note similar to the last one I just published with just a few changes. Here goes. **

**Also, No offence to anyone named Ryan, It's just a random guys name I used. **

**I don't really have time for a long note here so thank you to my epic beta friend KTrevo and please review! It keeps me going. Also try reading my other story Jello Shots. I also just posted Jello. Also I have other spitfire up and more to come. Written after you see that episode in invasion in which Artemis and Wally Show up. What's it called? Salvage! Aha! I was right! *sobs* I used to have this stuff memserizd. What happened?**

**_Warning Rated T. Look. T. I warned you. Mild Language and mentions of Wally's Idiot cousin doing stoopid things. I spelled it like that on purpose. _**

**Disclaimer: I own a flashlight with turtles on it. But sadly I do not own YJ. If I did then Ep 9 was all a dream. **

••••••~~~~~•••••

"Absolutely not, Wally!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Artemis!" His voice is pleading, and she has to refrain from looking at him- she'll give in if she sees those brilliant green eyes.

"Forget it."

"But I'm begging, Artemis! Look! I'm actually on my knees!"

She looks for confirmation, against her better judgement, and he's not lying; he's really on his knees on their tiled kitchen floor.

She sighs.

"Wally, remember what happened at that last family reunion I went to with you?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, beautiful, I remember. You scared my cousin pretty good! It won't happen again."

"Not the point Baywatch!" She glares at him, using his old nickname and clenching her fists. "It ended in an ambulance! I don't think your family likes me."

"Are you serious? Everyone knows cousin Ryan's a pervert. They're just glad someone finally put him in his place!"

She lets out another sigh and continues. "Wally, your perverted cousin wouldn't stop hitting on me!"

"I know."

"Even though I told him to stop or I'd kick his ass and that I'm in love with you-"

"But-"

"-And he put his hand on my ass! Like he owns it."

"Oh I remember," he doesn't really sound that concerned. He knows her well enough to let her blow over.

"Let me tell you something, Baywatch- there IS a West that owns this ass, but it's not him!"

The grin on Wally's face is as wide as possible. He puts his arms around her and gives her a sweet kiss, and she melts instantly.

"Damn right!" He says. "Well, if I own that ass then can I make it come to my family reunion."

She just glares back, but then she starts ranting. "AAAAH DAMMIT WALLY YOU MAKE ME MELT LIKE BUTTER!" She ranted. " BUTTER THAT'S BEEN LEFT OUT ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER FOR A DAY BECAUSE MY IDIOT GINGER NINJA BOYFREIND FORGOT TO PUT IT BACK IN THE FRIDGE! AGAIN!"

*pause*

"Ugh! You were totally planning that ENTIRE THING I HATE when you do that you've been taking pointers from Dick haven't you and I'm only going if you promise to keep that idiot the **** away from me."

"Are you done?"

She gives a quick nod while taking deep breaths. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm done."

He picks her up by the waist and spins her around, kissing her sweetly. "Thank you, Beautiful. I love you. I'll make it up to you."

"Oh, you will, Baywatch, you will." She crosses her arms and tries not to smile.

She failed at that just so you know.

**Thank you for reading. Now I'm recovering from a 101 degree fever and I average at 96 not 98. So be nice in your reviews! Reviews keep me going! **

**Also, I see people story alerting Jello Shots. (If you haven't read it then please do.) However, that one is a one-shot. Do you guys want me to continue that one? **

**Also, I have more stories coming up so please author alert. I also just posted Jello.**

**Now PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**

**Well looks like I wrote a long note anyway.**

**Bai and thanks for the love!**

**Spitfire….. Seriously that was what I was thinking of at 101 degrees, spitfire and a letter that I'm going to right to the election people. I'm not stating what party I am here. **


	2. Artemis's First West Family Reunion

Family Reunion CH 2

_Artemis's First West Family Reunion_

**HAI! Alright believe it or not this was written a while ago BEFORE THE SEASON 2 BLAH! So here and forevermore in my heart SPITFIRE SHALL LIVE FOREVER….thank you to my wonderful new beta RayWest1982. Ray gets a Yoo-hoo. (She's addicted.)**

**_Thank you for all the lovely reviews and keep them coming…they keep me writing._**

**Chapter 2 (the reunion) was written due to popular demand. This can be connected to my other spitfire stories… if you want to see them that way. **

**Now I present to you the Family Reunion:**

_Flashback. 1 year earlier._

Wally and Artemis were standing in front of the gathering place of the latest West Family Reunion.

"Wally, I don't think I've ever seen so many gingers in one place before in my life."

"Relax babe you'll be fine."

"Wally, I'm terrified."

He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss before taking her hand. Artemis tried to lead them away but it was too late. Iris had already spotted them. Artemis should have just stayed home. Exclamations could be heard of "Wow Wally, who's the pretty lady?" Or "you mean she's real!? I thought you made her up dude." "Ow, mom!"

"Welcome to the family, Artemis."

As Artemis was being lost in a sea of red heads, Wally somehow got ushered away to the buffet table with a promise that he would be back quickly. Unfortunately, the crowd had dispersed and left Artemis alone with Ryan. Yeah this wasn't going to end well.

"Well, hello good looking."

_ 'Oh wow this guy is an idiot.' _"Look, I'm with Wally."

"I don't see him here."

_ 'And he doesn't get the hint. He must be related.' _"He's getting food. He'll be right back."

"I'm Ryan, babe. Sir Dorks A Lot's cousin."

"Excuse me? That dork happens to be the love of my life and you're delusional to think you're better than him or that you can take me from him. At least Wally has morals. You don't see him hitting on your girlfriend! Oh that's right! You don't have one!" Artemis had to stop herself from going complete spitfire on the guy. This was Artemis holding back.

Ryan held up his hands in mock defeat. "Alright alright, babe, but once you change your mind, babe, you know where to find me."

Artemis scoffs, "As if." Five minutes later Artemis was drinking her soda when suddenly she felt a hand on her behind. '_Wally!' _She thought. He wouldn't be doing this at his reunion! He's not that stupid. "Wally I -" She whirled around to see; red hair, check. Green eyes, check. Athletic build, check. pervy look, check. Wally check, seeing this from the other side of the room. It was Ryan, and Artemis was _livid_. She lost control and went ninja on Ryan. Kids don't try this at home.

Ten minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the scene and Ryan's nose and other parts will never be the same again. Wally on the other hand just couldn't stop laughing.

So that's the story of Artemis's first West family reunion.

_YOUR REVIEWS ARE LOVE ESPECIALLY SINCE SPITFIRE HAS BEEN KILLED!_

Author Rant: OK SO DON'T LET THE FINALE KILL YOUR PASSION FOR SPITFIRE. Together we can keep it going and maybe even _bring back the show_. DON'T GIVE UP AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Love,

Musicloverbwg

P.S

_Author alert me please….. I have new stories coming up._

SPITFIRE FOR EVER!


End file.
